


La tigre e la neve

by OpheliaGreif



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bären, M/M, Pelmeni, Reise ins Ungewisse, Sad, Sappy, Schnee
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Was bleibt, wenn alles vergangen ist? Was bleibt, wenn die eigene Welt in Trümmern liegt?Gewohnheiten und alte Feinde.





	La tigre e la neve

**Author's Note:**

> Die folgende Geschichte habe ich damals unter dem Pseudonym "Deliquescence" veröffentlicht. Beim Suchen auf meiner Festplatte ist sie mir wieder in die Hände gefallen und ich finde es zu schade, sie dort zu belassen, also poste ich sie erneut.  
> Die Beschreibungen passen, aber eben auch nicht ganz. Primär ist es eine traurige Geschichte, eine Wintergeschichte (2005 habe ich sie im Dezember veröffentlicht). Ich empfehle wärmstens, in Uematsu Nabuos Yakusoku no Chi hinein zu hören, was mich damals während des Schreibens begleitet hat. 
> 
>  
> 
> Die Charaktere gehören ebenso nicht mir, sondern ihren Erschaffern. Ich möchte mit ihnen keinen Profit machen. Die Recht bleiben bei ihren Eigentümern. 
> 
> Über Kommentare und Feedback freue ich mich natürlich immer.

~ ** ~

 

Seit drei Tagen rattern wir vor uns hin und fahren durch komplette Einöde. Es gibt nicht viel anderes als Schnee hier in den Gebieten. Schnee, manchmal Bäume, wenn man Glück hat, ein paar Viecher. Bären, vor allen Dingen. Doch sonst nichts, was einen von den eigenen Gedanken ablenken könnte.  
Ich ziehe fröstelnd die Arme um meinen Körper und vergrabe mich in meinen Schal, der mir unerwartet treue Dienste leistet. Die Heizung ist ausgefallen in der transsibirischen Eisenbahn, das dritte Mal in zwei Tagen und wann sie wieder zum Laufen kommt, steht noch in den Sternen. Ich bin leider kein Orakel, das die Zukunft vorhersehen könnte, also muss ich warten. Warten warten warten. Das scheint die Devise in diesem Land zu sein, in dem schlafenden Land, wie es die Mongolen genannt haben: Sibirien. 

Gegenüber von mir schwatzen zwei Frauen auf Russisch, doch ich höre ihnen nur mit halben Ohr zu, da sich ihre Gesprächthemen seit geraumer Zeit um Pelze und die Nahrungsmittel für den richtig kalten Winter drehen. Dass ich nicht lache….richtig kalter Winter. Sicherlich. Aber gut, es ist schon verständlich, dass mit -40 °C die Temperatur ja schon fast sommerlich ist, im Gegensatz zu den -71,2 °C in Oymyakon, wo ich herkomme. Ja, ich frage mich manchmal selbst auch, warum ich diese Reise angetreten bin, wo es doch in Thailand so viel wärmer und angenehmer war. Doch da hat sich eine fixe Idee in meinen Gedanken festgesetzt, quasi ein zündender Funke und nun bin ich auf dem Weg in das vielleicht kälteste Land der Welt – zumindest fühle ich mich so, als wäre ich es. 

Ein Ruckeln geht durch den Zug und es wird etwas in den Lautsprecher gebrüllt, das ich als „Nächste Station!“ übersetzen kann. Welchen Namen diese Station hat, das wird nicht gesagt, das sieht man ja, wenn man dort ist – und die Schrift lesen kann. Das kann ich auch nicht, habe mir aber gemerkt, wie ungefähr es aussieht. Lange dürfte es auf jeden Fall nicht mehr sein, vielleicht vier oder fünf Stunden. 

Ich stochere mit der Gabel lustlos in den pelmeni herum, die vor mir stehen, kleine Teigtaschen mit Hackfleisch und Pilzen gefüllt. Daneben liegen zwei Stücke chleb, eine Art Roggenbrot, die ich noch nicht angerührt habe. Eine der Frauen sieht zu mir und fordert mich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf zu essen.  
„Iss, iss! Es tut gut, es schmeckt!“, sagt sie, doch ich schüttele nur den Kopf.  
„Keinen Hunger“, gebe ich ihr zu verstehen und sie seufzt tief, als würde das Schicksal der Welt von meinem Appetit abhängen. Doch sie lässt von mir ab und widmet sich ihrer Freundin. Natürlich habe ich Hunger, nur kann ich diese Teigtaschen nicht mehr sehen. Ich befinde mich jetzt seit zwei Wochen in diesem Land und habe nicht viel anderes gegessen außer Teigtaschen. Bis auf den ersten Tag, ja. In Irkutsk habe ich mir noch den Luxus einer richtigen, schweineteuren Pizza gegönnt, doch seitdem ich auf Reisen bin…

Vielleicht werde ich ja nach Landessitte fürstlich bekocht, wenn ich am Ende meiner Reise bin. Ich lache leise vor mich hin über den Gedanken. Sicherlich. Es ist wohl eher sicher, dass ich vor die Tür gesetzt werde.  
Ich lasse meine Gedanken springen und sehe mich, wie andere mich wahrnehmen. Ein Ausländer, mit grau-roten Haaren, wildem Vollbart und stechenden, blauen Augen. Ein armer Mann, der nicht genug isst, denken die Frauen, ein unvernünftiger Mann, der dieses Land nicht überleben wird, die Männer.  
Mal sehen, ob das wirklich so sein wird, denn großartigen Elan habe ich tatsächlich nicht. Ich gehe durch die Welt, als wäre ich ein Fremder auf diesem Planeten, nirgendwo zuhause, keine Familie, keine Freunde. Ein Streuner, auf der Suche nach dem heiligen Gral, der nicht zu finden ist. Das stimmt, ich habe den heiligen Gral nie gefunden, ihn doch verzweifelt gesucht.  
Das, was mir als heiliger Gral erschien, die Freiheit von ß, hat sich in der Kathedrale als unser Verderben herausgestellt. 

Brad, Nagi, Jei, sie alle haben diesen Wunsch mit ihrem Leben bezahlt, während ich überlebt habe. Ich alleine, der eigentlich nichts vom Leben wollte, außer Spaß. Spaß, Abenteuer, Abwechslung. Und nun? Nun habe ich begriffen, wie weh es tut, Stabilität und Freundschaft zu verlieren. Ich bin auf mich allein gestellt, doch ich erwarte nichts mehr vom Leben, jetzt, da ich die Freiheit habe, alles zu tun. 

Nur eines noch. Darauf bin ich erst vor kurzem gestoßen, etwa vor einem halben Jahr. Ein Zeichen, ein Lebenszeichen, wenn man so will. Diesem bin ich gerade auf der Spur und wenn ich nicht völlig falsch gelegen habe, werde ich bald am Ziel sein. Oder zumindest einen Gleichgesinnten haben. 

Wir rattern weiter, ich esse meine pelmeni und das chleb auf, es wird gänzlich dunkel und ich wärme mich an dem Glas Wodka, das es hier zu jeder Mahlzeit gibt. Es ist ein Wunder, wieviel die Mitreisenden vertragen, wo ich doch immer dachte, dass ich wie ein Fass ohne Boden saufen würde. Doch nein, hier werde ich als Neuankömmling, als Greenhorn, bezeichnet und mir werden aufmunternde Blicke zugeworfen, dass das alles sich irgendwann einmal einrenken wird. Irgendwann…ich habe Zeit. Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt. Und ich wiederhole mich. 

Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis der Zug mit lautem Quietschen anhält und ich mit meinem Sack an Gepäck aussteige. Das Einzige, was ich mittlerweile noch besitze. Es ist nicht so, dass es kein Geld gäbe…dazu haben wir früher viel zu viel davon angehäuft und außerdem sind nach dem Vorfall in der Kirche damals alle Konten auf mich gegangen. Doch was soll ich damit? Vor allen Dingen hier, wo nur das Nötigste gebraucht wird? Unnötiger Ballast und weltlicher Tand. 

Der Zug fährt ratternd weiter und hier stehe ich, in der Einöde, an einem kleinen Bahnhof ohne Licht und ohne Menschen. Nur eine Straße führt von ihm weg mit dem Wegzeig zum nächsten Dorf. Umgerechnet achtzehn Kilometer, ungewöhnlich nahe nach sibirischen Maßstäben.  
Ich schnalle die geflochtenen Schneeschuhe von meinem Rücken unter meine Füße und werfe mir den dicken Pelzmantel um, der mich in der Eiseskälte wärmen soll, es aber nicht wird…darauf kann ich, wenn es sein muss, schwören. Mich kann nichts mehr wärmen, mir ist ständig und immer kalt.

Ich stapfe durch den Schnee, eisern und verbissen, in mich selbst versunken. Hier gibt es keine Wölfe, keine Bären, weil die Wälder erst noch anfangen und sie hier außer einem mageren Deutschen nichts zu essen bekommen würden, der zu allem Übel dann vermutlich auch noch schlecht schmecken würde. Ich lächle über den Gedanken und bin dankbar über die riesige Pelzmütze, die mich vor der Kälte schützt. Der Schnee knirscht unter den Schuhen, als ich das kleine, verlassene Dorf schließlich im Morgengrauen erreiche und sich die ersten Köpfe aus den einfachen Häusern strecken. Sie begutachten mich neugierig, interessiert, vor allen Dingen bewegt sie die Frage, was ein Fremder hier in der Gegen zu suchen hat. Ein Fremder, der noch dazu so mager ist wie ich. Ja…ich weiß es langsam. Legen diese Menschen denn nur Wert auf Essen und Trinken? 

Anscheinend schon, als mich der Erste in sein Haus einlädt und mir…Überraschung….pelmeni und chleb anbietet, dazu ein gutes Glas Wodka. Ich könnte ganz ehrlich heulen, habe aber solchen Hunger, dass ich es alles hinunterschlinge, als hätte ich vier Tage lang nichts gegessen.  
„Guter Junge“, lobt mich die knochige, wohlgenährte Alte und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Guter Junge“, sagt sie nochmal, um es für sich zu bekräftigen.  
„Ja…guter Junge“, wiederhole ich in Gedanken versunken. Ich meine es nicht so. Das bin ich nicht, nie gewesen. Gute Jungen kommen in den Himmel und bleiben nicht in der Hölle namens Erde. 

Ich bedanke mich bei ihr und gehe wieder hinaus. Ich brauche ein Hundegespann, das mich dort hinbringen soll, wo ich hinmöchte. Dazu, ja…dazu habe ich ein wenig Geld in der Tasche, auch wenn es hier nicht gerne gesehen ist. Lebensmittel, Fremder, teilt mir ein schrotiger Mann mit. Es ist Winter, Lebensmittel, kein Geld. Damit kann ich nicht dienen und sage es ihm. Er überlegt sehr lange, dann stimmt er zu und zeigt mir das Gespann aus vier Hunden, die nahezu gierig danach sind, zu rennen und den Schlitten zu ziehen. Sie jaulen und springen an mir hoch, wedeln mit ihren Ruten. Wie ehrlich Hunde doch sind mit ihren Gefühlen.  
„Geh und finde, was du suchst“, sagt der Mann zu mir und deutet schließlich auf das dick verpackte Packet im Windschutz des Schlittens. „Fleisch für die Hunde und für dich. Feuerholz, Anzünder, Decke.“  
Ich nicke stumm und will ihm das Geld geben, doch er winkt ab. Er schenkt mir den Schlitten. Jemand wie ich kann es brauchen, sagt er.  
Wie ist denn jemand wie ich?, frage ich ihn und er zuckt mit den Schultern. So eben. 

Ich steige auf den Schlitten und gebe den Hunden das Kommando; weg sind wir. Das Tempo ist erstaunlich schnell, wenn auch nicht so schnell, wie von meinem alten Sportwagen in Tokio. Mein ganzer Stolz. Ich habe ihn zerschrotten lassen, kurz bevor ich aus Tokio weggegangen bin.  
Der Wind beißt mir ins Gesicht und die Sonnenbrille schützt nur mäßig vor dem stechenden Sonnenlicht, als ich direkt auf den noch fernen Wald zufahre, in meinen Ohren nur das Gehechel der Hunde. Soll das hier Frieden sein? Oder Stille? Ich weiß es nicht, mir scheint es nur langweilig zu sein. Langweilig und zeitlos. 

Die Sonne steht ungefähr im Zenit, als ich das erste Mal Pause einlege und die Hunde sich erholen lasse. Sie reißen sich jaulend und knurrend um das Fleisch, das ich ihnen hinwerfe und erinnern mich damit einen Moment lang an ß und Rosenkreuz, die wie die Verrückten nach dem besten Stück des Kuchens gegiert haben. Was hat es ihnen gebracht? Sie sind untergegangen, ebenso wie ihr Untergang. Schwarz hat sie in die Hölle geschickt und ist hinterher gestiegen.  
Ich kaue lustlos auf meinem Brot herum und schließe die Augen. Drei Jahre ist es her, seitdem ich alleine aus dem Meer gekrochen bin und erst Tage später die Körper meiner toten Kollegen gefunden habe. 

Drei lange Jahre und ich lebe immer noch. Faszinierend. 

Erschreckend wohl eher und niederschmetternd.  
Mich aufraffend schüttle ich die alten, dunklen Gedanken habe und strecke mich. Noch einen Tag…dann bin ich da, ich kann es schon beinahe spüren, in dieser Einöde. Den Geist eines anderen Menschen, den mentalen ‚Geruch’, den ein solcher hinterlässt. Ein Erkennungszeichen quasi.  
Ich scheuche die Hunde wieder auf und fahre weiter. 

Immer und immer weiter. Weiße, weiße Welt, verschneite Landschaften, vor mir wie ein Fixpunkt der Berg mit dem Wald direkt davor. Hier wachsen keine großen Bäume, zumindest nicht die, die in Japan jedes Jahr erblühen und deren Schönheit schon so viele Dichter gelobt haben. Hier wachsen einfache Sträucher, Tannen, alles, was nicht tief in den Boden eindringen muss um sich Wasser als Nahrung zu holen. Bei sieben Monaten Winter im Jahr ist das auch kein Wunder.  
Es wird Abend und ich raste ein zweites Mal, errichte mir ein Lagerfeuer unweit von den Hunden. Sie werden aufpassen, das weiß ich und ich lege mich direkt am Feuer schlafen. Zumindest versuche ich es, denn die Kälte lässt mich schließlich nicht und ich verbringe ebenso einsame Stunden mit hellwachen Augen, die auf die immer kleiner werdenden Flammen starren. 

Der Weg ist das Ziel, sagen die Optimisten. Wenn dieser Weg mein Ziel ist, so bin ich froh, nie in meinem Leben hochtrabende Ziele gehabt zu haben. Einfach nur den Tag überleben, das ist es. Carpe Diem! Ja genau, lebe den Tag, lebe den Tod!  
Ich warte ab, bis es dämmert, dann breche ich wieder auf, wieder Stunden um Stunden durch die Einöde, doch dieses Mal erschwert mir ein Schneesturm das weiterkommen. Es ist zwar kein richtiger, den würde selbst ich nicht überleben, aber dennoch schwer und stark genug, dass sowohl die Hunde als auch ich irgendwann so erschöpft sind, dass wir einfach zitternd beieinander hocken und nichts mehr tun, außer unsere Glieder gelegentlich zu bewegen, damit wir nicht erfrieren.  
Doch auch das geht vorbei und die Reise geht weiter, bis die Berge schließlich ganz nahe sind, die endlosen Wälder davor noch näher. 

Ja…und da sehe ich sie, die kleine Hütte. Ich sehe sie, sie ist da! Und sie ist bewohnt! Ich stoße einen Freudenschrei aus und treibe die Hunde an, die schließlich röchelnd und japsend ihr Ziel erreichen. Wir alle brechen vor der Hütte zusammen und müssen einen Augenblick lang verschnaufen, bevor es weitergehen kann.  
Ich bin völlig am Ende meiner Kräfte, müde, erfroren, hungrig, durstig, als ich an die Tür klopfe und warte, dass mir jemand öffnet. Es tut sich nichts und ich könnte schreien vor Wut, vor Enttäuschung, bis ich durch das Fenster luge. Es sieht bewohnt aus…sehr bewohnt sogar, als wenn der Bewohner nur einen kurzen Ausflug machen würde. Kurz. Ja. Sehr kurz. 

Ich probiere die Tür und sie geht auf. Hier gibt es keine Schlösser, hier gibt es niemanden, der dein Eigentum stiehlt, hat mir die alte Frau aus dem einsamen Dorf verraten. Ich glaube hier. Wer sollte denn auch?  
Ich lasse die Hunde hinter mir und trete ein, schließe hinter mir die Tür. Es ist warm in der Hütte, wärmer als draußen und in der großen Feuerstelle glimmen noch die Überreste eines vergangenen Feuers. Etwas Suppe steht auch noch da und ich schlinge die Brühe gierig hinunter. Sie ist Speis und Trank gleichzeitig für mich und lässt mich tief aufatmen. Jetzt geht es mir schon besser, viel besser. 

Ich sehe mich in der Hütte um. Spartanisch, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Hier hängen keinerlei Jagdtrophäen, hier gibt es nur die hölzernen Wände, nur die Felle, ein einziges, großes Zimmer mit Feuerstelle und großem Bett mit vielen Fellen darauf. Dann einen Waschzuber und einen großen Tisch mit Schemel und einen Vorhang, der etwas abtrennt, das ich schließlich als Vorratskammer identifiziere. Angesichts des Bettes ist mir alles andere in diesem Moment jedoch herzlich egal.  
Ich WEIß, dass das hier die richtige Hütte ist und ich bin müde, außerdem ist mir kalt.  
Es ist eine Tortur, doch nach und nach schäle ich mich aus den obersten Schichten meiner Kleidung und dann aus den unteren, bevor ich in das überraschend weiche Bett krieche und die Felle über mich werfe. Es dauert nicht lange und mein zitternder Körper erfährt nun endlich die Linderung von Wärme, so fällt es mir immer und immer schwerer, mich wachzuhalten und auf die Ankunft des Hausherren zu warten. 

Nun…schließlich warte ich tatsächlich.

Schlafend. 

 

~ ** ~ 

 

Ein lautes Poltern weckt mich schließlich und ich fahre desorientiert hoch. Wie gut, dass meine Reflexe eingeschlafen sind, denn sonst wäre dieser jemand, der mich nun mit misstrauisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrt, schon längst Geschichte und sein Gehirn nicht mehr das, was es eigentlich sein sollte.  
Ich nehme mir Zeit, ihn zu betrachten und komme zu dem Ergebnis, dass er es tatsächlich ist, auch unter den dutzenden Lagen an Kleidung, die er anscheinend trägt. Diese dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen funkeln immer noch so herrisch wie beim letzten Treffen vor drei Jahren. Sie sind dunkelviolett, immer noch, und angenehm zu sehen nach so langer Zeit. 

„Was willst du hier?“, fragt er mit seinem tiefen Bariton auf russisch. Seine Stimme ist rauer als in der Vergangenheit, vermutlich spricht er weniger. Wen wundert’s?  
Ich sage nichts, sondern genieße ein paar Augenblicke noch seinen Anblick, diese Vertrautheit, die nur zwischen uns herrschen kann. Wir kennen uns schon lange, wir kennen uns sehr gut, denn Feinde kennt man immer gut. Besser als seine Freunde, so sagt man.  
„Einen Schlafplatz“, erwidere ich schließlich ernst, so als hätte ich mich nicht gerade erdreistet, in seine Hütte einzubrechen und mich nackt auf sein Felllager zu betten. Genau das sehe ich auch in seinen Augen bestätigt, die mir stumm mitteilen, dass ich schleunigst verschwinden soll.  
„Man nimmt nicht einfach, man fragt“, sagt er spärlich und erst jetzt sehe ich den Speer in seiner Hand, an dem noch seicht Blut glitzert. Hinter ihm auf dem Tisch liegen die Fische, die er anscheinend gefangen hat. Ah. Da war er.  
„Ich war müde und erschöpft von der langen Reise.“  
Dass das kein Grund für ihn ist, sehe ich wiederum in seinen Augen, die er für sich sprechen lässt und die mich nicht erkannt haben. Gut, ich will mich für’s Erste auch nicht zu erkennen geben. Er soll selbst darauf kommen, wer ich bin, so ich denn bleiben kann. 

Ich seufze innerlich und schlinge mir ein Fell um meinen nackten Körper, der an der kalten Luft extrem schnell auskühlt. Thailand war DEFINITIV die bessere Alternative als Sibirien, definitiv.  
„Gott segne dein Haus, mögen die Geister dir freundlich gesonnt sein, Hausherr“, richte ich förmlich an ihn und nicke kurz. „Ich erbitte deine Gastfreundschaft für einen erschöpften Wanderer.“ …der sich quasi schon alles genommen hat, was er wollte. Aber gut.  
Er misst mich stumm, wägt innerlich ab, wie er reagieren soll. Er hatte schon öfter Gäste, zweimal in diesen drei Jahren, nur keiner war ihm so suspekt wie ich. Schließlich lag auch niemand nackt in seinem Bett, als er von der Jagd wiederkam. Er zuckt schließlich mit seinen Schultern und nickt brummig.  
„Meinetwegen. Aber zieh dir etwas an.“  
Wer bin ich, dass ich diesem Befehl nicht Folge leiste, denke ich zynisch und pelle mich wieder in meine eiskalten Sachen. Ich schaudere. Eklig. Wann war mir das letzte Mal warm? Ich fahre mir über die überlangen, grau-roten Bartstoppeln und verziehe missmutig die Lippen. Wenigstens wärmt das Fell in meinem Gesicht. Aber das hindert mich nicht, es zum Teufel zu wünschen, besonders jetzt, wo ich endlich einen warmen Platz erreicht habe. 

„Wie heißt du?“, frage ich ihn scheinheilig und beobachte ihn dabei, wie er sich aus seinen Sachen schält und sie nahe der Feuerstelle ablegt. Er bedenkt mich keines Blickes, als er anfängt, den gefangenen Fisch auseinander zu nehmen und zu häuten, alles stumm. Irgendwann jedoch brummt er ein kurzes „Ran.“ hervor und arbeitet dann weiter. Wäre ich nicht so ein guter Zuhörer, hätte ich es überhört. Ich komme näher an ihn heran.  
„Ran? Ungewöhnlich für die Gegend hier.“  
„So?“  
„Du kommst nicht von hier.“  
„Nein.“  
„Woher dann?“  
„Japan.“  
„Was treibt dich nach hierhin in die Einöde?“ Mein neues Lieblingswort. Einöde.  
Schweigen.  
Ich warte und warte und warte, doch nichts tut sich. Er sagt nichts, zerlegt nur weiter seinen Fisch. Toll. Unfreundlich wie eh und je. Habe ich das wirklich gesucht? Wollte ich mir das antun oder hat sich da irgendetwas in meinem Schädel verdreht, das die Vergangenheit rosiger darstellt, als die in Wirklichkeit war?  
„Hast du ein Messer?“ JETZT habe ich seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Zum Rasieren“, erkläre ich den genervten Augen. Das zugehörige Kinn weist sparsam in Richtung Feuerstelle und da sehe ich sie auch schon hängen. Wenn er wüsste, wen er sich ins Haus geholt hat. Wenn er wüsste…  
Er wird es zwangsläufig gleich wissen, wenn der Bart erstmal ab ist und ich mich nicht jeden Augenblick kratzen muss, denn obwohl meine Haare länger und wilder sind als damals und obwohl sie größtenteils schon mit Grauschlieren durchsetzt sind, ist das Einzige, was mich unkenntlich macht, mein Bart. 

Ich nehme mir eines der Messer und schabe nur mit Wasser Büschel für Büschel von meiner Haut. Das Messer ist stumpf und ich schneide mich ein paar Mal, doch was ist das schon? Mit einer Haut glatt wie allem, nur keinem Babypopo bewege ich befreit meinen Kiefer. Die Haare habe ich in die Glut geworfen und entfache gerade mit ihnen ein neues Feuer.  
„Ran heißt du also und kommst aus Japan“, wiederhole ich für mich mit einem abwesenden Lächeln und drehe mich zu ihm um. Ich sehe, dass sein Blick auf mir liegt und dass es ihm JETZT dämmert, woher ich ihm so bekannt vorkomme.  
Seine unordentlichen, roten Strähnen scheinen sich unnatürlich stark gegen die blasse Haut abzuheben, als er vollkommen ruhig und in sich gekehrt fragt:  
„Bist du gekommen um mich zu töten?“  
Eine seltsame erste Frage für zwei vertraute Feinde, aber durchaus logisch.  
„Warum sollte ich, Ran Fujimiya?“  
„Warum bist du hier, Schuldig?“, fragt er und senkt das Messer. Er steht vollkommen ruhig da, völlig entspannt.  
„Ich wollte dich sehen.“  
„Mich sehen?“  
„Es sind schließlich schon drei Jahre her.“  
Er dreht sich weg und in seinen Gedanken rieche ich Schmerz. „Also, was willst du hier, nach DREI Jahren?“, fragt er mit dem Rücken zu mir.  
„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dem anderen, einzigen Überlebenden der Kathedrale geht.“  
Er schnaubt, erwidert jedoch nichts. Seine Finger zerteilen den Fisch mithilfe des Messers akkurat in kleine Stückchen, genauso verfahren sie mit dem nächsten und dem übernächsten. Mir wird bewusst, dass es Nahrung für die Hunde wird. Für seine Hunde, denn er hat ebenso ein Gespann, wie ich auch.  
Ich gehe um den Tisch herum und setze mich auf den Schemel ihm direkt gegenüber. Er lässt sich davon nicht irritieren und arbeitet weiter, so als ob nicht sein Allzeit-Feind, gegen den er mit wehenden Fahnen gekämpft hat, vor ihm sitzt und ihm dabei zusieht, wie die rauen, knochigen Hände ihre Arbeit an dem Fisch verrichten. 

Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich dieses Schweigen regelrecht begrüße und mich an dieser alltäglichen Tätigkeit labe, im Hintergrund nur das Knistern des Feuers und seine leisen, dahin schwimmenden Gedanken, die sich nur marginal mit meiner Wenigkeit beschäftigen. Er ist schon zu lange alleine, zu in sich gekehrt und zu ruhig, als dass ihn die Präsenz seines Feindes sonderlich aufregen würde. Faszinierend. Ich könnte IRGENDEIN Fremder sein, von dem er weiß, dass er irgendwann wieder gehen wird. Er ist vollkommen angstfrei, akzeptiert Leben und Tod gleichermaßen. Man könnte meinen, dass er ein Mensch ist, der sich in vollem Gleichgewicht befindet, aber ich zweifle daran. Er hat sowohl Weiß als auch seine Schwester in der Kathedrale begraben müssen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das überhaupt überleben würde, doch hier steht er. 

Wartet er auf den Tod?

„Warum ausgerechnet Sibirien, Ran?“, frage ich mit einem faulen Lächeln auf die Lippen, das Kinn dabei auf meine Hand gestützt. Gedanklich stolpert er über seinen Namen, den er wann das letzte Mal gehört hat? Von Youji, das weiß er noch, kurz bevor dieser seinen Verletzungen erlegen ist. Ran. Es tut ihm ganz tief drinnen weh, diesen Namen zu hören. Ganz tief schmerzt es, doch an der Oberfläche ist nur Gelassenheit, die auch meine Ankunft nicht tilgen kann.  
„Warum nicht?“, brummt er und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Du hättest auch in Tokio bleiben können“, schlage ich vor.  
„Du bist es auch nicht“, erwidert er und gibt die Fischstücke in einen großen Holzbottich, der unter dem Tisch steht.  
„Ich habe mich auf die Suche nach dir gemacht.“  
„Drei Jahre?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
Wieder herrscht einvernehmliches Schweigen zwischen uns und er bringt die Schüssel nach draußen. Ich höre die Hunde erfreut aufjaulen und bellen, schaue mich aber nicht um. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine Anwesenheit und der Kontakt zu ihm, soviel eigenen Schmerz in mir aufwühlen. Soviel vergangenes. 

Er kommt mit Feuerscheiten auf dem Arm zurück und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Sein Blick streift den meinen flüchtig, bevor er sich zur Feuerstelle wendet und dort ein richtiges Feuer macht. Danach geht er zum Vorhang, der einen guten Teil des Raumes abtrennt, wie ich jetzt sehe, und der anscheinend seine Vorratskammer ist. Siehe da, er hat sogar Konserven in den Regalen stehen. Mein Herz macht einen erfreuten Sprung. Wunderbar! Die Chance, dass es also nicht nur pelmeni gibt, ist groß!  
Ich genieße die Wärme, die sich nun von meinen Zehen bis durch meinen ganzen Körper zieht und beobachte ihn dabei, wie er verschiedene Sachen hervorholt und sie an die Feuerstelle legt. Wie urtümlich, lache ich in mich hinein, vor allen Dingen für uns beide, die es gewohnt waren, mit Technik auf dem modernsten Stand umzugehen.  
„Darf ich bleiben?“, frage ich aus heiterem Himmel und er dreht sich langsam herum. Seine Augen bohren sich in meine und er fixiert mich ausdruckslos.  
„Kann ich dich davon abhalten?“, fragt er schließlich und ich schüttele grinsend den Kopf.  
„Nicht wirklich.“  
„Also.“  
„Ist das ein ja?“  
Er sagt nichts, doch in seinen Gedanken kann ich lesen, dass jemand, der schon nackt auf seiner Lagerstätte geschlafen hat ohne zu fragen, kein offenes ‚ja’ verdient.  
„Mir war kalt und ich war hundemüde!“, halte ich dagegen und er brummt etwas, das ich nicht verstehe. 

 

~ ** ~

 

Ich bleibe tatsächlich und wir verbringen den restlichen Tag in Schweigen. Er erledigt seine Aufgaben, als wäre ich nicht da und ich sitze entweder auf dem Schemel am Tisch oder auf dem Bett, oder an der Feuerstelle, an der er mir wortlos mein Essen hingestellt hat. Er behandelt mich wie einen Teil seines Lebens, nein, falsch, seiner Einrichtung, aber seine Gedanken beschäftigen sich nicht mit mir, ganz im Gegensatz zu meinen, die sich in den Seinen treiben lassen. Ich schwelge in seinen Erinnerungen von der Vergangenheit und ertrage stumm die Bilder, die er für sich schon abgeschlossen hat. 

Er lebt, trotzdem all das, was er je geliebt hat, tot ist. Den Grund dafür kann ich nicht erkennen, nur, dass es ihm vielleicht egal ist. Deswegen reagiert er vermutlich auch auf meine Anwesenheit so. 

Mir persönlich tut es gut, bei jemanden zu sein, der mich kennt und dem ich schon mal in meinem Leben begegnet bin. Er erinnert sich und wir haben eine Verbindung zueinander, die zwar nie gut, aber trotzdem da war. Früher habe ich ihn mit Freuden gequält…heute will ich nichts weiter, als ein paar Tage seine Gegenwart, weil er das Einzige ist, was von meiner Vergangenheit noch übrig geblieben ist. 

Es ist also nichts Ernstes. Ich mag ihn nicht, ich will nur egoistisch etwas Ruhe von ihm. Die bekomme ich, er sieht mich ja noch nicht einmal an. Bis auf jetzt.  
Es ist schon lange dunkel und das Feuer an der Steinstelle bis auf die Glut abgebrannt. Er dreht sich um und sieht mich an.  
„Das Bett ist groß genug“, sage ich und mache keinerlei Anstalten, mein bequemes Lager zu verlassen.  
„Für uns beide?“, fragt er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Seine violetten Augen sind skeptisch.  
„Und für mein Hundegespann natürlich.“  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern und dreht sich weg. Ich sehe ihm dabei zu, wie er auf die Waschschüssel zuhält und sich seines Oberteils entledigt. Muskeln hat er angesetzt, der Gute, aber hager und sehnig ist er geworden. Zäh fällt mir ein, als ich ihn sehe.  
„Schmeckst du genauso, wie du aussiehst?“, frage ich aus reinem Interesse und er begegnet meinem neugierigen Blick mit Unverständnis.  
„Hat die Kälte deine letzten Gehirnzellen erfroren?“, fragt er mich schließlich und ich habe einen Moment Zeit, seine Vorderfront zu betrachten, bevor er sich wieder wegdreht. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn halbnackt sehe und so wirklich begeistert bin ich nicht.  
Augenblicke später bekomme ich auch seinen Hintern zu sehen, als er sich komplett auszieht und sich vor mir wäscht. Und da dachte ich mal, Abyssinian wäre prüde. 

Er kommt so wie er ist wieder zu mir und ich lächle auffordernd. „Also dass du so schnell rangehst, hätte ich nicht gedacht, Ran…“, locke ich ihn, mir Widerworte zu geben, doch sein Blick gleitet nur zum Fell vor der Feuerstelle. Seine Gedanken tun ihr Übriges um mir zu sagen, dass ich auch gerne dort schlafen könnte, wenn ich wollte, sollte ich weiterhin solche Sprüche reißen.  
Aber wenigstens erfahre ich auf diesem Wege, dass er wohl etwas mit dem Blonden des Teams gehabt hat, bevor dieser auf Nimmerwiedersehen in den Fluten verschwunden ist. Es war wohl etwas ernstes…naja. Es ist vorbei. 

Es wirft nicht nur bei ihm alten Schmerz auf. 

Ich rutsche gähnend nach hinten und entledige mich zwanglos meiner Sachen, die wild verstreut auf dem Holzboden landen. Mein Blick gleitet an seinem Körper hoch, der im Dunkeln der Hütte geradezu leuchtend weiß schimmert. Jaja…so sehen meine Feinde aus, meine ehemaligen.  
Ich verkrieche mich unter die Decken und er kommt mir nach. Er legt sich auf seine Hälfte des Bettes und dreht mir den Rücken zu.  
„Das hättest du zu Weiß’ Zeiten nicht gemacht“, sage ich.  
„Zeiten ändern sich.“  
„Menschen auch?“  
„Vielleicht.“

 

~ ** ~

 

Als ich das erste Mal wieder aus meinem tiefen Schlaf aufwache, ist mir arschkalt. Kein Wunder, die Felle haben sich im Schlaf verschoben. Ich ziehe sie wieder zu mir heran und merke, dass ich Hintern an Hintern mit Ran liege, der wach ist, jedoch keinen Ton von sich gibt. Ich beschließe, das zu ignorieren und gleite wieder hinüber in meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf. Und ja, ich schlafe wirklich gut und lange, wie ich es zufrieden für mich feststelle, als ich das zweite Mal aufwache und einfach nur entspannt bin. Der rothaarige Exil-Japaner liegt zwar nicht mehr neben mir, doch das ist mir in diesem Moment egal. Ich strecke mich wohlig und steige dann in meine alte Hose. Langsam sollte ich sie waschen, rümpfe ich die Nase über den leichten Geruch, doch hier in der Wildnis kann man nicht immer wählerisch sein. 

Die Sonne ist an diesem Tag gar nicht aufgegangen, zumindest sieht es so aus, denn es ist halb dunkel draußen, so tief und voluminös ist die Wolkendecke, hinter der sich vermutlich fröhliche Sonnenstrahlen tummeln. Es sieht nach Schneesturm aus…nach einem richtigen Schneesturm und nicht nach dem Fitzel, in den ich geraten bin.  
Ich sehe mich suchend nach meinem Gastgeber um, der nirgends zu sehen ist. Mit den Pullover überziehend, wage ich einen Blick aus der Tür und ich sehe, woher er die Fische hat. Anscheinend habe ich übersehen, dass er hier an einem See gebaut hat, aus dem er jetzt dick vermummt angelt.  
Er ist völlig in sich versunken, völlig eins mit seiner Welt und seiner Tätigkeit und strahlt eine Ruhe aus, die ich lange vermisst habe. Eigentlich drei Jahre lang und eigentlich war diese Ruhe Brad gewesen mit seinen Vorhersehungen. 

‚Du bist nicht alleine’, hat er mir vor unserem letzten Auftrag gesagt. ‚Du wirst nicht alleine sein.’ Ich wusste damals nichts damit anzufangen, doch jetzt, nachdem ich den zweiten Überlebenden gefunden habe, glaube ich seine Worte zu verstehen, auch wenn Fujimiya mich konstant aus seinem Leben ausschließt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Reise nicht umsonst war.  
Ich lehne mich an den Türrahmen und ziehe meine Ruhe aus Rans Gedanken, bis auf einmal eine Bewegung in meinem Augenwinkel meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht und ich sehe, was es ist. 

Ein großer, brauner Bär, der im Eiltempo sein massiges Körpergewicht auf Ran zubewegt. 

Verdammt. 

Bären sind gefährlich, trotz allem, was man über ihre Gutmütigkeit sagt. Halte dich fern und sehe ihnen nicht in die Augen, hat mich der alte Mann gewarnt, von dem ich die Hunde habe. Sie können lieb schauen und dich im nächsten Moment zerfleischen.  
„Fujimiya, links!“, brülle ich quer durch die Stille und er fährt herum. Wir sehen uns direkt in die Augen, bevor er nach links schaut. Ich renne ins Haus, suche mich nach einer geeigneten Waffe um und bleibe an den Messern hängen. Das Größte von ihnen ziehe ich mir raus und laufe damit aus dem Haus. Warum verteidigt sich der Schwachkopf nicht? Warum flieht er nicht? Ist er SO lebensmüde?

Der Bär erreicht ihn einen winzigen Augenblick eher als ich und ich will dem Mistvieh schon die Klinge in den Nacken treiben, als mich ein Blick aus violetten Augen stumm davon abhält. Ran hebt die Hand und legt sie diesem Monstrum auf den doppelt so großen Kopf. Der Bär brummt, macht aber keine Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen.  
Was zum Teufel?

Ich lasse langsam die Klinge sinken, bleibe aber in gebührendem Abstand. ICH für meinen Teil will diesem Vieh nicht zu nahe kommen.  
Ich sehe Ran lächeln, zum ersten Mal, und er lächelt diesen Bären an.  
„Hältst du dir dein kleines Haustier, oder was?“, knurre ich wütend über meine Angst, die ich kurz verspürt habe. Er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Sie ist noch jung…und neugierig. Ich habe ihr damals zu fressen gegeben. Nun kommt sie immer wieder“, erklärt er mir mit seiner Hand in IHRER Mähne und dem Blick auf die Bärin. „Ich habe sie найденыш getauft.“

Ich kann mir ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Er nennt sie Findelkind, das war ja klar. Da fühlte sich wohl jemand an sich selbst erinnert. Eben dieses Findelkind bekommt nun seinen eigenen Bottich an Fischen vorgesetzt und frisst gemächlich einen nach dem anderen.  
„Du bist lebensmüde“, sage ich.  
„Du nicht?“, fragt er und sieht mich erneut direkt an. Ein Fortschritt zum vorherigen Tag, bemerke ich.  
„Doch.“ Ich komme näher und betrachte mir das ungleiche und doch verwandte Paar. найденыш, oder wie ich ihren Namen auszusprechen versuche, naydenysh, stört sich nicht an mir, ist ganz in ihr Futter versunken.  
„Wie hast du überlebt?“, frage ich und er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe mich nicht umgebracht.“ Sicher, als ob es das alles erklären würde.  
„Du bist nicht daran zugrunde gegangen.“  
„Ich erwarte nichts mehr vom Leben.“ Es scheint direkt keine Antwort auf meine Feststellung zu sein, doch ich weiß, dass es genau die Antwort ist, die ich gesucht habe. Er erwartet nichts mehr, deswegen ist er so ruhig und ausgeglichen. Ob nun Gott oder Teufel zu ihm kommt, er nimmt sie beide hin.  
„Beweinst du sie oft?“ Während ich das frage, gleiten seine Gedanken zurück nach Tokio, zu dem Moment vor drei Jahren, an dem er verstanden hat, dass er nun ganz alleine ist. Er erinnert sich an die schrecklichen Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate, die er zwischen Leben und Tod verbracht hat, nicht mehr fähig, für sich alleine zu entscheiden. Doch dann ist er aufgewacht und aufgestanden. Er hat sich aufgerappelt und Tokio verlassen – für immer, damit er sich hier ohne fremde Einflüsse seinen Gedanken stellen kann. Er ist auf Konfrontationskurs mit seiner Trauer umgegangen.  
„Beweinst DU dein Team?“  
Ich lächele – ehrlich dieses Mal. „Ich möchte es manchmal.“  
Er nickt langsam. „Ich auch.“  
„Sie fehlen mir.“  
Er nickt wieder, kann jedoch die Worte nicht äußern, die sich in seinem Inneren sammeln, aber Gedanken bleiben werden. Er vermisst sie alle. Er trauert um sie und er freut sich, wenn er sie wieder sieht, denn daran glaubt er ganz fest, dass sie sich eines Tages wieder begegnen werden.  
Es ist ein tröstlicher Glaube. 

 

~ ** ~

 

Am Ende des Tages sitzen wir zusammen vor dem Feuer und trinken Wodka. Jetzt schweigen wir, doch kurz zuvor habe ich ihm von meiner Weltreise erzählt, davon, dass ich versucht habe, in mehreren Ländern mein Glück zu finden. Und in diesem Land hast du es gefunden?, hat er mich gefragt und ich habe ihm geantwortet, dass ich es noch nicht weiß.  
Draußen stürmt es und die Hunde haben es sich in dem kleinen, versteckten Schuppen an der Seite bequem gemacht, damit sie da draußen nicht erfrieren. Es klappert überall am Haus und die Schneeflocken schlagen durch die Läden an das Fenster. Er selbst starrt gedankenlos ins Feuer und ist mit seinen Gedanken weit weg. Zumindest glaube ich das, denn ich lasse mich momentan von der Stille wegtreiben. Zumindest solange, bis seine Stimme mich wieder zurückholt…ebenso sehr wie seine Augen, die mich offen mustern.  
„Warum bist du hier?“, fragt er seine Frage vom Anfang. Tja, warum.  
„Vielleicht habe ich die Vergangenheit gesucht“, lächle ich spöttisch und zucke mit den Schultern.  
„Das ist Masochismus.“  
„Wohl wahr.“  
„Was hast du jetzt gefunden?“  
„Dich. Lebend. Zur Ruhe gekommen.“  
Er ist erstaunt über meine Worte und kann mit ihnen im ersten Moment nichts anfangen, dann jedoch geht ihm auf, was ich damit sagen will. Er wendet den Blick wieder ins Feuer und nimmt einen Schluck Wodka. Er verträgt viel, fällt mir jetzt auf. Ein komisches Bild für einen Japaner.  
„Was ist dein nächstes Ziel?“, fragt mich Ran und ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
„Was weiß ich. Darüber habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich wollte dich einfach finden.“  
„Obwohl wir Feinde sind.“  
„Waren.“  
„Waren.“ Er akzeptiert die Vergangenheitsform ohne Widerworte, ohne Zögern. Er akzeptiert das, was zwischen uns war und wie wir uns bekämpft haben ebenso sehr wie mein Hiersein. Es beruhigt mich, denn Racheschwüre sind das Letzte, was ich hören will.  
Wir starren beide schweigend ins Feuer und ebenso schweigend gehen wir ins Bett. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachen wir nicht Hintern an Hintern auf, sondern liegen uns zugewandt. Ich kann seinen seichten Atem spüren, der über mein Gesicht streicht, doch ich berühre ihn nicht. 

 

~ ** ~

 

Ich bleibe auch die nächsten Tage hier, gehe mit ihm jagen, fischen, Bäume fällen, Brennholz vorbereiten, Essen kochen, Hunde füttern. Ich lasse mich von den einfachen, soliden Tätigkeiten einlullen und beruhigen. Anscheinend hat dieser Ort eine magische Wirkung auf mich, denn ich beginne, Gedanken an die Vergangenheit zuzulassen. Mehr und mehr lasse ich Erinnerungen zu, die mir glückliche Tage, wie auch unglückliche von meinem Team zeigen; beide möchte ich nicht missen.  
Wir schweigen die meiste Zeit einvernehmlich, doch wenn der Eine etwas zu sagen hat, hört der Andere zu und umgekehrt. Es gibt Stunden, da sprechen wir offen über alles, Stunden, da brüten wir lieber für uns selbst. Zwei Männer, die trauern und trotz ihrer Einsamkeit gemeinsam leben, zumindest für einen kurzen Abschnitt. 

Auch heute Abend wieder. Wir liegen im letzten Schein der Glut zusammen im Bett, vollkommen nackt beide von uns, doch die Felle wärmen uns. Ich zumindest genieße das Wir-Gefühl, dass ich wieder ‚wir’ sagen kann. Ich genieße seine stille Anwesenheit.  
Er liegt mit dem Rücken zu mir und seine kurzen Haare leuchten dunkelrot, als ich einen Arm ausgrabe und ihn von hinten um seinen Brustkorb schlinge. Er verdreht den Kopf um mir in die Augen zu sehen, löst sich jedoch nicht aus meiner Umarmung. Ich lächle. Er fühlt diese Nähe als ein Geschenk und das ist es auch, denn keiner von uns geht damit leichtfertig um. Weder er noch nicht, ich nicht mehr, er noch nie. 

Ich schließe die Augen. Seine angenehme Körperwärme lullt mich ein, doch er entzieht sie mir…aber nur, um sich umzudrehen und die Felle über uns ineinander zu schieben. Er schlingt den Arm um mich, ebenso wie ich meinen um seinen Körper lege. Wir liegen Haut an Haut, am gesamten Körper und wärmen uns gegenseitig – nicht nur physisch.  
Vielleicht können wir irgendwann weinen, jeder für sich oder zusammen, jetzt noch nicht. Jetzt…haben wir beide Linderung erfahren von unserem Schmerz. 

„Frohe Weihnachten, Ran“, sage ich und lächle. Ja, heute ist Weihnachten. Er hat es anscheinend vergessen, doch er nickt.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Schuldig.“

Könnte es ein schöneres Geschenk als Zweisamkeit geben?

 

 

~~~~~  
Das Ende…oder ein Anfang?  
Inspiration:  
Uematsu Nabuo – Yakusoku no Chi


End file.
